dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs. Inkling
Description Splatoon vs Bendy and the Ink Machine! Who will win in this battle of ink? Battle ...where was Inkling? She looked around the area, with no clue where she was. She was in Joey Drew Studios. Suddenly, an ink blob appeared on the ground, and something began to emerge. Inkling jumped back, as the figure revealed itself. It looked like a devil, with cartoon eyes and a big grin. This was Bendy the Dancing Demon. Bendy suddenly launched a blob of ink at the Inkling, but she quickly dodged. She pulled out her Splattershot, and got ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Inkling began shooting at Bendy, who quickly jumped into a puddle to avoid it. Inkling stopped after a bit, and Bendy jumped out. Some ink flew out of the ground, as Bendy splatted it on the ground, and Searchers came out. Inkling threw a Splat Bomb at the Searchers, which exploded and killed most of them. The one Searcher that did survive was quickly shot down by the Splattershot. Inkling threw another Splat Bomb at Bendy, hitting him and covering him in her ink. While he was distracted, Inkling turned into her squid form and jumped into her ink, refilling on ink and sneaking up on Bendy. Bendy got the ink off of his face, and looked around for Inkling. Nowhere in sight. However, she suddenly jumped out of the ink and hit him with the Splat Roller, knocking Bendy into the puddles. K.O...? Suddenly, the ink puddle began to shift around, as Bendy began to rise from it once again. however, this time, he was taller, with Ink covering his eyes. The Ink Demon was here. ROUND 2! Inkling jumped back in surprise. She quickly tried shooting the Ink Demon with the Splattershot, but it didn't do anything. The Demon began to run at Inkling, so she ran as fast as she could. She shot the Splattershot at the ground and turned to squid form for a bit, before turning back to kid form to continue the chase. She quickly turned a corner and found a Little Miracle Station there. Bendy was right behind her, so she quickly jumped in. Almost instantly, the Ink Demon could no longer tell where the Inkling was. He looked around a bit, before walking into a wall and disappearing into it, through an ink portal. The Inkling got out. Where was Bendy now? Bendy no longer knew where the Inkling was. He spawned a few Butcher Gang members just in case, and then turned back to normal. Inkling saw the Butcher Gang, and jumped into a puddle to avoid being seen. She sneaked past them, and found Bendy. She got out of the puddle. Bendy noticed her standing there, but was met with several hits from the Splattershot. Bendy was stunned, and was beginning to melt. Bendy threw up a wall of ink to shield himself, although it wasn't too strong, since he was weakened by the Inkling's attacks. Inkling threw a Splat Bomb. It went straight through the very weak wall, and directly to Bendy. With one final splat, all that remained where Bendy once stood was a puddle of ink. The Butcher Gang members were nowhere to be seen. The only form of life that remained in the area was Inkling. However, as Inkling turned around to look for an exit, there was a message. One that wasn't there before. "The Ink Demon Will Return." And sure enough, someday, he would. But not while Inkling was here. She was getting out as fast as she could. K.O! Results The winner of this DBX is... Inkling! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GoopyLad's DBX's Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights